Deku's Villains
by SombraTheWeeb
Summary: Pl-please, t-the v-villains g-got me. I-i need help. P-please I-i don't know what t-to do. Todoroki, Uraraka I-I'm so so sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Fanfic where Izuku gets captured by the league. I have no idea where im going with this, just bare with me if i take forever to update.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up shivering in the familiar cold metal chair which I've sat in for a week. Tears poured out of my eyes when I remember where I am. I catch my breath and blink away a few tears then take a desperate glance around me, or as far as I can see with the metal restrances restricting my movement. I sigh and let the tears flow freely again.

"Ok br-eath the-they're n-not here y-yet," I mutter between sobs. The cuts and bruises on my face hurt when I constrict it, but it's not as painful as the sore in my throat and the ache in my stomach. I think of trying to going back to sleep; the villains have never tried to wake me up before. I don't even try. Soon enough Toga walks through the door into the small room with little light and no windows.

"Hehehehe~, hi Deku-kun!" I back away on the chair as much as I can with a terrified expression. My vision gets blurry looking at her and the tears start to fall again. I start to mouth the word "No," but my stomach responds first and the little food I've been given gets violently removed out of my mouth and onto my lap.

Toga only giggles more, "Oh c'mon Deku-kun don't be like that!"

"Please no, please.." My words come out scratchy from the stomach acid that just destroyed my already sore throat. She undoes the metal restrances and pulls me out of the chair. I think about making an grand escape, but I know it wont work. I don't have a clue where the exit is if I even make it past Toga.

Instead I scramble to gain my balance, clenching my teeth from the pain of my injuries. I try to stop my head from swimming while my leg bleeds from one of the deeper cuts that I got yesterday. One of the many things that bother me about this situation is that I don't remember ever being let out of that chair all week. My question doesn't go unanswered long because just then, a man in an white and black bodysuit bursts through the door, narrowly missing where I was standing. My body screams in pain as I leap back in shock.

"Hey what's going on!? I'm so sorry, but your taking a long time just to get Deku and we have to go RIGHT NOW! Hey Midoriya how ya doin'? Ok, we have to go~!" Twice quickly leaps out of the door and slams it shut loudly. Still shaking from that encounter, I slowly turn to look at Toga who is smiling widely and blushing at the space Twice was just a moment ago.

"S-so..what is-" I stop talking suddenly noticing how still Toga was standing. So used to her always bouncing around, or well, she's always like that with me.

She sighs happily and turns to look at me wide eyed with her fists pressed against the sides of her chin. "So~, the pros found out where we are and now we have to bring you somewhere else~! Isn't it fun~?!" So the pros are looking for me, huh?

That was a little bit of a comforting thought especially since they managed to find me, It's been a week though! I hope my classmates aren't too worried about me. I miss Todoroki, tears start to flow out of my eyes and fall off my checks, I miss Uraraka, more tears, I miss… I sigh, not bothering to wipe the wetness still in my eyes, and I walk out the door Toga opened for me.

AN: This is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it! Comment suggestions please! o3o thx so much for reading


	2. Chapter 2

When I step out I was surprised to see a boatload of tall bucket looking containers with a green liquid inside, but what surprised me most was the fact they were each filled with a,

"N-nomu?" I whisper horrified. I try to back away afraid even though they were completely still. I jump when I back strait into Toga and turn swiftly in her direction ready to defend myself.

She giggles a little and comes closer to me, "Brings back memories doesn't it Deku-kun~?!" Tears start to flow out of my eyes as fear starts to consume me. "Oh, Deku~" Toga tilts her head to the side a little and pulls out a small syringe from her pocket. Toga grabs my left arm, and the last thing I see is her sadistic smile as I feel the sharp needle sink into the side of my right arm.

I have to activate full cowling to catch the small white ball with red stitchings; it was steaming because of the force it was thrown with. Because he was so immersed in his argument with someone called Kirishima, the boy with spiky blond hair was barely paying attention to the game of catch he was participating in.

I call out to Bakugou, noticing that he and his friend had started to walk away for no reason. Neither gives even a glance over their shoulders and I can't move. Everything goes black except for their figures, who relentlessly walk forward despite my desperate oppositions. They disappear and everything fades.

When I open my eyes I notice a few things, first is the pain in my forearm. The next thing is that I'm not in a chair anymore; instead I'm in an small cell about the size of a closet with no windows or a bed or anything to sit on. Just cold concrete for the floor and walls with a metal door. I remember what Toga was saying about our change in location. I wonder why though...

Not even 10 minutes after I wake up a villain walks into the room. My anxiety I've developed by being here comes in strong and I shiver for a second. I touch my stomach, in recognition of the pain, being careful not to press on it. I hope to god it's not Toga as the door creaks open. When I back away from the door I realize that it's not Toga at all.

It's a tall man in a clean suit, clean was something that I became unused to in a place like this. My hair had become greasy and my clothes were all torn, and most of the other villains looked like they hadn't been properly clean in a long time. What I had seen looking at the man was different.

What I saw was a man with the only things on his face, except for thin tubes on his checks leading into his pockets, is a mouth and the rest of his head is a weird substance almost looking like old burn scars. I realize I've never seen him before during my whole time here. He lets the door close by itself and it bangs so loud it almost sounds as if it's trying to make a point.

"Hello Midoriya," He spoke so clearly and purposefully it scared me. He was in such stark contrast to the other villains and very well aged. He seemed almost nicer than the everyone else her, but I know that I shouldn't assume anything yet I don't want to make the same mistake twice. He looks at my position where I am sitting on the ground close to the wall for a second, and I see the side of his lip twitch upward.

"W-who a-are you?" I ask as loud as I can manage, my mind feeling as if it had been wiped blank.

"You can call me Master." He said, not suggesting anything, but at the same time not being exactly aggressive.

I nod slowly not taking my eyes off him.

He smiles again, "Who are you?"

I slid my hands underneath me, and I push myself up to straighten out my back. "Wh-what?" I choke out. He kneels down to study me like I'm an interesting object he just bought. It was strange because he didn't have any eyes. I wonder how he sees, maybe that's his quirk? "I-I mean, I-Izuku Midoriya?" We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Mr. Midoriya, what exactly are you capable of?"

AN:

Again i hope u guys enjoyed and im still looking for suggestions if u have them. Thanks for reading! See ya next time.

DahFuffySheep: thx uwu

Tecnez: -note ;-; lmao ik this is the most emo story ever dont bully me VwV

a-spoopy-bird: thank you so much for your suggestions! I did change it and im glad u like how i write! I didnt incorporate flashbacks but i will definitely think about it.

Bonzenz: thx hope u liked this new chapter

And that is all the reviews from the last chapter. On an side note, when i was writing this chapter realised how awful i wrote the first chapter so i went back and edited it a lot and hopefully made it sound a better. You guys dont have to read it because i didnt change anything that happens but u can if u want.


End file.
